Super Smash Brothers Melee: Mental Fighting
by THEMONKEYKID
Summary: When a whole bunch of Nintendo all stars get togther for another tournament via a contact, and an agreement, will they find out that its much more than they bargained for?


Super smash brothers melee: mental fighting

Quick notes: First off, I do not own any Nintendo Characters, or there companies. (Except for The Nintendo Chocolate Guy, and Little Tingle Jr. Nintendo Hasn't created these characters... yet at least)

Also This is a little on the random side so if you don't like random comedies then I suggest you leave. The intro focuses on one character in particular, but the rest of it won't.

Intro

The cell door slammed shut. "Do you really think this is going to hold me?" Ganondorf asked. The Police officer scratched the side of his head. "Dah... yes?" He dumbly replied. Ganondorf let out a sigh reaching into his pocket. "Wait a sec, you are not to be having items in your pocket" Ganondorf flipped out a notepad. The Officer watched. Ganondorf flipped through it, stopping on a page, and clearing his throat. "I, shall destroy you after reading this, you have two choices: 1. Let me go. 2. Die a painful horrible death, with sticks, and monkeys..." Ganondorf looked up from the pad with a smile. The police officer walked away from the cell, muttering. "Weirdo"

"Drats!" Ganondorf cursed. "That usually works" He shrugged it off, and sat down on the bench.

"Pssst, Pssst, Pssssssssssssssssssst" An annoying voice whispered loudly from somewhere. Ganondorf looked around the room, not seeing anything, he looked back down at the floor.

"HEY!" The Voice screamed out, knocking Ganondorf out of his seat. "Where the crap are you coming from?" Ganondorf yelled out, making the prisoner in the cell who was eating his shoes to look up, with a nervous face. "Up near the barred window, look up" Ganondorf looked straight up at the ceiling. "Not that up, near the top corner of the wall!" Ganondorf looked down a couple inches, and sure enough in the window, a pair of eyes could be seen. "Hi!" The voice eagerly said.

"How long have you been watching me?" The voice ignored Ganondorf. "You want out of jail?"

Ganondorf looked around nervously, and then replied: "Yeah" There was a small crackle of laughter from the voice. "Good, just sign this contract for a... special contest..." A hand slithered out into the cell, holding a piece of paper. "I don't know... last time I was in a tourney, I almost was killed by a giant hand, and his crazy cousin..." Ganondorf shuttered at the memories of the last contest he was in. "Well then if you want to rot in prison with shoe boy over there, be my guest" The prisoner eating his shoes started crying in his cell. " I'll need a pe..." Ganondorf started, as a pen fell from the bars. "Glad to see your willing to join us" After Ganondorf had signed it, he slipped the piece of paper back up through the bars, and waited a second. "Alright, this is for you, take special care of it like it was your child" A small box shaped item slipped through the bars. It was no bigger than a ring box, and had a very red button on it. "But I hate children" Ganondorf said, picking up the small button box. The voice let out a sigh. "Then treat it like a cookie!" Ganondorf beamed. "A cookie! Hurray!" Ganondorf bit down activating the button. Instantly he disappeared into thin air.

Chapter 1 The host

The room was full of Nintendo all stars, and not so big all stars. The group included, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Bowser, Luigi, Giga Bowser, Peach, Toad, Daisy, Bowser, Yoshi, Link, Tingle, Little Tingle Jr., Dark Link, Young Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Fox, Falco, Crystal, Slippy, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Krabby, Samus, SA-X, Ridley, Dark Samus, Kirby, King DeeDeeDee, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kranky Kong, King K. Rool, Roy, Marth, Ice Climbers, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mr. Game and watch, Ness, Captain Falcon, Leon Kennedy, Ashley Graham and the Nintendo Chocolate Guy. They were all trying to figure out what type of competition they were taking part in. Suddenly from in the middle of the room a light opened up, filling the room with it. Within a few seconds, the light was gone, and where it had come from now stood a figure. It was none other than Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of many Nintendo Characters himself. "Oh my Gosh!" Link shouted. "It's the guy who cleans my bathroom!" Zelda glared at Link. "He looks nothing like that guy, besides that guy is dressed way to fancy to be him!" Miyamoto frowned. "You don't recognize me Link? How about you Mario?" The mustached hero quickly snapped into attention at the call of his name. "Err... Toad?" Miyamoto sighed. "Pi... Pika, Pikachu!" The yellow pokemon said. Pikachu ran over to Miyamoto and started

bowing at his feet. Miyamoto looked down in confusion. "I don't believe I created you" Pikachu nodded, and then continued bowing. "Right, well how about you Donkey Kong? You know who I am right?" Donkey wasn't even paying attention and had started licking the inside of one of his nostrils with his tongue. Captain Falcon, slowly sidestepped away from Donkey Kong. "Wait a minute..." Leon suddenly yelled out. "Do you have anything to do with Umbrella?" Leon put a hand on his pistol. Miyamoto sighed again. "No Leon, I am not part of Umbrella" Leon slowly petted his gun. "Sorry girl, no action for you today" Captain Falcon groaned. "Ah man, why do I keep ending up next to the weirdos?" He slowly sidestepped to another group of people. "Ah just forget it" Miyamoto calmly said. "Its time we get this competition underway!" Miyamoto walked over to a wall. Ganondorf looked around. "Err... that's a wall" Miyamoto smiled. "Maybe to you it is, but to me its..." Miyamoto reached into his pocket and pulled out a red pen. "But I see a door" With those words Miyamoto drew out a door that shaped like a mushroom, and magically it appeared. "Mama m..." Mario started. "Holy crap!" Kranky Kong interrupted from the back. Donkey Kong let out an excited clap, screaming out "Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Leon's eyes grew wide. "ITS NOT HUMAN!" Leon picked up Jigglypuff, and threw it like a rock It flew into Miyamoto, knocking him in the back of his head, making him hit the floor unconscious. Captain Falcon looked down at him a moment, silently cursed then sidestepped away.

* * *

Authors Note: Shigeru Miyamoto is creator of some of Nintendos greatest characters, such as: Mario, Link, and Donkey Kong. 


End file.
